looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie
Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny MovieLibrary of Congress (also known as Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie) is a 1981 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences produced by Friz Freleng, hosted by Bugs Bunny. Plot The film begins with a showing of the 1958 award winning cartoon "Knighty Knight Bugs" before going into its opening credits. This is followed up by Bugs narrating how Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies immediately replaced baggy-pants comedy before introducing us to "a warm-hearted humble little intrevoit called Yosemite Sam". Act 1: Satan's Waitin' Yosemite Sam courts Granny with evil intentions for the $50,000,000 she has inherited, but Bugs overhears his scheming and thwarts Sam under the guise of another suitor and later Granny herself. In the end, Sam dies after being crushed by a safe that Bugs drops on him and lands in Hell. Satan offers to give Sam another chance in life provided he sends someone in his place. Sam agrees to this and, as a Roman guard captain, a Saudi Arabian, and in his usual cowboy guise, attempts to kill Bugs. His attempts fail, but when Satan offers him one more chance, Sam denies stating he'd rather stay in hell than to put up with the rabbit again. That act, was related to a short film entitled, "Devil's Feud Cake" Act 2: The Unmentionables Under the codename of "Elegant Mess" (a parody of "Eliot Ness"), Bugs is captured by Rocky and his gang, who try to drown him. Bugs promptly escapes that and then infiltrates Rocky's birthday party that night, disguised as a showgirl. Rocky soon sees through Bugs' disguise and, accompanied by Mugsy, chases him into a cereal factory, where Bugs traps the pair on the cereal manufacturing machine. Afterwards, he brings Rocky to court, but thanks to some manipulations and obfuscating legalese by Rocky's sleazy and unethical lawyer at his trial, the mobster is free to go. Bugs has problems finding Rocky's new hideout until word breaks out of farmer Porky Pig's golden egg, which was apparently laid by Daffy Duck. Upon reading of this news, Rocky and his men capture Daffy and demand him to lay a golden egg. He eventually does after Rocky shoots him in the head, and is then ordered to lay more to fill up their collection of egg cartons. Bugs and the police suddenly bust in and arrest Rocky's troop. But another law loophole sets Rocky free again. Rocky then captures Tweety Bird and holds him for ransom, and Bugs appoints Sylvester to find Tweety. Sure enough, the pussycat finds Tweety in Rocky's hideout. After several failed attempts by Sylvester to eat Tweety, the police show up and surround Rocky's hideout. Sylvester ends up being hailed as a hero for having seemingly rescued Tweety, and Bugs brings Rocky to justice, but is forced to go to jail with him and Mugsy (who was likely arrested too) because he lost the keys to his handcuffs. Act 3: The Oswalds Bugs introduces us to the Oswald Awards (a spoof of the Oscars), an award ceremony created by Friz for cartoon characters. He then hosts the ceremony himself, announcing the nominees - the Wolf from "Three Little Bops", Sylvester & Tweety, and himself. During all this, Daffy Duck continually gripes about the fact that he has not been nominated. When Bugs wins the award, Daffy becomes furious and challenges Bugs to a talent showdown (aka "Show Biz Bugs"). Bugs seems to have the audience's favor, but Daffy eventually wins their applause by blowing himself up. Bugs gives the now-ghostly Daffy the award, with the duck responding "It just goes to show you, you gotta kill yourself to win an Oswald in this town!" "That's all Folks!" There was no outro/send-off for this movie, because after the third and final act, Bugs Bunny, at first, does the "That's all Folks!" send-off, but then Porky tells Bugs that it was his line. Bugs then allows Porky to do the send off, but sadly, before he could do the chance, the Iris-Door was used in the opening credits of the movie, instantly closes on him, Porky just grumbles and says, "D-D-Dirty Guys" as the film fades out. Featured Cartoons The cartoons used to make the film include: * "The Million Hare" (Opening Color Rings used for "Knighty Knight Bugs" only (with production number 1610), directed by Robert McKimson, the others below are directed by Friz Freleng) * "Knighty Knight Bugs" Act 1: Satan's Waitin' * "Hare Trimmed" * "Satan's Waitin'" (brief snippet of Satanic bulldogs originally barking at Sylvester in this clip throughout of the movie.) * "Roman Legion-Hare" * "Sahara Hare" * "Wild and Woolly Hare" * "Devil's Feud Cake" Act 2: The Unmentionables * "The Unmentionables" * "Golden Yeggs" * "Catty Cornered" Act 3: The Oswald Awards * "Three Little Bops" * "Birds Anonymous" * "High Diving Hare" * "Show Biz Bugs" Also, clips from "Little Red Rodent Hood", "Speedy Gonzales", and "A Pizza Tweety-Pie" can be seen in the introduction. Cast * Mel Blanc - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety, Rocky, Mugsy, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, Gerry the Idgit Dragon, Treasury Director, Judge, Clancy, O'Hara, Cops, Clarence (B.A. Bird), Cats in B.A. * Bea Benaderet - Granny (classic cartoons, uncredited) * June Foray - Granny (act 3) * Stan Freberg - Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs * Ralph James - Narrator (classic cartoons) * Frank Nelson - Devil * Frank Welker - Narrator (bridging sequences), Reporter Dog, Lawyer Credits Opening Credits * Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Presents * Bugs Bunny in · An Academy Award Winning Cartoon Short * "Knighty Knight Bugs" was Produced and Directed by Friz Freleng * "Friz Freleng's Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie" * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * Additional Voice Characterizations: June Foray, Frank Nelson, Frank Welker, Stan Freberg, Ralph James * Music by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis, Milt Franklyn, Bill Lava, Shorty Rogers, Carl Stalling * Film Editor: Jim Champin * Executive Producer: Hal Geer * Story: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng * Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy * Produced and DIrected by: Friz Freleng Closing Credits * Associate Producer: Jean H. MacCurdy * Production Design: Cornelius Cole * Layout: Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael Mitchell * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas * Animators: Warren Batchelder, Charles Downs, Marcia Fertig, Bob Matz, Manuel Perez, Virgil Ross, Lloyd Vaughan * Assistant Animators: Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, William Exter, Edward Faigan, Karenia Haber, Terrence Lennon, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Robert Shellhorn, Susan Sugita, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong * Animation Checking: Dora Yakutis * Final Checking: Val Vreeland * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Production Assistants: Kathleen Helppie, K. Ray Iwami * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint · Charlotte Armstrong * Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Sound Effects Editor: Jim Graziano * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Orchestrations by: Don McGinnis * Music Editors: David H. DePatie, Jr., Eugene Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten: Flute, Alan Kaplan: Trombone * Negative Cutter: Marlene New * Classic Cartoons · Stories: John Dunn, Warren Foster, Friz Freleng, Tedd Pierce * Classic Cartoons · Animation: Ted Bonnicksen, Pete Burness, Ken Champin, Gerry Chiniquy, Arthur Davis, Lee Halpern, Emery Hawkins, Art Leonardi, Bob Matz, Manuel Perez, Virgil Ross * Classic Cartoons · Layout: Hawley Pratt * Classic Cartoons · Backgrounds: Boris Gorelick, Paul Julian, Tom O'Loughlin, Irv Wyner * Classic Cartoons · Editor: Treg Brown * Color by Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 26451 Motion Picture Association of America * © Copyright 1981 Warner Bros. Inc. · 1948, 1949, 1952, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1959 The Vitaphone Corporation · 1962, 1963 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. All rights reserved * Distributed by Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Censorship * When this film aired on The Family Channel in the late-1990s, scenes from "Golden Yeggs" were completely cut. * When The Disney Channel aired this movie, the climax of "Show Biz Bugs" where Daffy drinks the dangerous chemicals was so drastically edited that the end result made it look like Daffy exploded after presenting the can of nitroglycerin.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx Notes * The beginning and ending of "Catty Cornered" use PAL audio, except the middle of the cartoon (starting with Tweety's line "Nasty old kidnappers!" to the sequence when Sylvester tumbled down the stairs after the explosion of the dynamite in the can which he thought was Tweety hiding inside) is NTSC audio. * The (1999) VHS Version includes a free red Bugs Bunny picture frame on the back of the cover Availability The film was first released on VHS in 1982. It released on CED in 1983, and DVD in 2009. Videos Gallery Ltajmm-7.png Ltajmm-8.png Knighty-Knight Bugs.jpeg|"Knighty-Knight Bugs" scene Rodent13.JPG Ltajmm-21.png 04461A46-7D18-454D-98F2-5EF91C81A98D.jpeg|"Satan’s Waitin'" scene 6942D389-8ACB-4436-8D42-D180E26AC608.jpeg|"Wild and Wooly Hare" scene 905E613E-9398-4B3C-A93C-422A0107D5C0.jpeg|"The Unmentionables" scene Ltajan-22.png BF96E67E-7E93-4731-8884-12556EAF9E04.jpeg|"Birds Anonymous" scene Ltajan-5.png Ltajan-6.png IMG_0908.PNG|Screenshot from the Boomerang LA Channel FC57B633-B0F6-4575-B69F-785429AB3FF9.jpeg|“Show Biz Bugs” scene LooneyTunesTripleFeature.jpeg|Triple Feature with Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run and Looney Tunes Center Stage Volume 1 The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie 1999 VHS Cover.jpeg|The 1999 VHS cover of "The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie" from "Looney Tunes Presents" Looney_Bugs_Bunny_Movie.jpg|Movie poster Screenshot_20190817-225941.jpg|This is the cartoon network version form the early 2000s Screenshot_20190828-181556.jpg Screenshot_20190828-181746.jpg Screenshot_20190828-181856.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182007.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182100.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182153.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182344.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182454.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182545.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182659.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182750.jpg Screenshot_20190828-182939.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183041.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183126.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183228.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183418.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183523.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183842.jpg Screenshot_20190828-183950.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184053.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184206.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184251.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184336.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184512.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184622.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184720.jpg Screenshot_20190828-184842.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185122.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185227.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185449.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185535.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185628.jpg Screenshot_20190828-185728.jpg Screenshot 20190828-185912.jpg Screenshot_20190828-191221.jpg Screenshot_20190828-191311.jpg Screenshot 20190828-191405.jpg Screenshot_20190828-191646.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192100.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192143.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192216.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192257.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192344.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192423.jpg Screenshot 20190828-192508.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192648.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192732.jpg Screenshot_20190828-192823.jpg Screenshot_20190828-193005.jpg Screenshot_20190828-193147.jpg Screenshot_20190828-202504.jpg Screenshot_20190828-202542.jpg Screenshot_20190828-202705.jpg References External link * Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:1981 Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons written by Friz Freleng Category:Package films Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons produced by Friz Freleng